The Hero Revealed: A Prologue
by Spinning Furret
Summary: The Hero, one of the two remaining Time Lords left, is returned to his natural state by a fob watch. This is that story, the prologue to begin his travels though time and space.


**The Hero Revealed: A Prologue.**

* * *

The Doctor may not have known it but there was another survivor of the Time War. But he was hidden on Earth, and the Doctor would have never known, in another time, but as the wheel of destiny and the gears of time began to spin in directions hitherho unpredicted, it became not chance but fate that would lead the Doctor to the other Time Lord.

The Time Lord known only as the Hero. Most call him Hiro.

But at this time the Hero was still hidden under the gaze of a fob watch, thought to be broken, unused for decades. He was hidden as August Smith. And he was investigating Adipose Industries.

The first meeting between them was in the film section. "John Smith, Health and Safety. Film Department." He said, flashing psychic paper. Just then August walked in. "August Smith of the Health & Safety Department." The man stationed at the camera muttered but ignored it.

The Doctor couldn't help but look at August. He seemed familiar in so many ways, yet the Doctor could swear he'd never met him.

August had brown hair that ran down to his shoulders, wore a dark-blue turtleneck and dark black pants. Perched upon his head was a Panama hat. August gave a slight glance at the Doctor, thinking him somewhat familiar, but from where he could not name. "Fascinating film." The Doctor commented. August nodded. "The fat just walks away. What an unusual slogan." August walked out to look around quite suddenly. He was not one for the conversations of life. He needed a list of valued customers. Little did he know that he was doing the actions the Doctor and Donna Noble would do themselves.

He unconsciously shuddered and the fob watch tried to influence his mind 'Open the watch.' But he believed it to be broken. It would remain shut, for the time.

* * *

At the roof of Adipose Industries, when everybody was home or out on the streets, staring at the walking blobs of fat, Ms. Foster was using her sonic pen to burn through the wire of the lift the Doctor and Donna were on. "Ms. Foster." August called out. She whipped around. "How did you get up here?" She asked.

"Martial arts. I'm going to ask you to stop what you're doing, now." August said.

The Doctor from where he was, used the sonic screwdriver to go up to roof level. "Back away!" He shouted to August, who ignored it. August walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down, not on the edge itself, but the small wall around it. "Have no fear. I have the utmost confidence in my abilities. Ms. Foster, I ask you to stop again."

The Doctor just stared at August like he was insane. "What are you doing, sitting to the edge of the roof? We're a hundred feet in the air! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

August looked at him and stood up. "Not entirely intelligent, but effective."

Ms. Foster shouted "Detonate!"

The edges of the roof exploded. The lift the Doctor and Donna were on started to swing about wildly and August lost his balance and fell down. The Doctor watched him fall. August smashed several windows of glass and tried to grab edges, only slowing his fall. When he hit the ground the pain was Doctor could see a faint golden light but had no time to contemplate as the Adipose spaceship appeared to bring home the Adipose.

The Doctor and Donna climbed to the roof and watched them. A few waved good-bye and they reciporated. "Am I waving at fat?" Donna asked. "It's not their fault."

"That's a change from last time." Donna remarked. The Doctor grimaced before remembering. Donna went for the elevator. "Doctor? That man? Who fell?" The Doctor slapped his hand to his face, remembering. "Come on, we've got to go! Quickly!"

Down below, August barely managed to stand up and stumble into the Adipose building. His hands were trying to glow, but couldn't. "What's happening?" He forced out, falling to his back.

The Doctor ran out of the elevator on the first floor to August, noticing the glow. "Impossible..." He muttered. "Do you have a fob watch?" The Doctor asked. August barely nodded and the Doctor began searching August before finding it. The Doctor handed it to August. "You must open it." August took it and looked at it. "Open it! If you want to live!" The Doctor said. August opened it, and a golden light went through to his eyes.

The golden flames extended to his hand and spread out. "Stand back, Donna." The Doctor said, backing away.

"What's he doing?" Donna asked.

"He's regenerating." The Doctor said, slightly in shock.

At last the light faded, revealing him. August had changed to deep black hair and his eyes turned purple. His facial structure narrowed and he had an all around sharper, darker look to him. "Good lord... what a day..." He looked at his clothes. "These don't fit me in the slightest. Hmmm... Who am I?" He looked at the fob watch. "That explains it. You must be the Doctor." He shook his head. "What a day! I must be off." The Hero left. The Doctor stared. "I thought I was the last of them. The last of the Time Lords. But there's another. We're the last two Time Lords." He said.

The Hero had heard that. "Gallifrey has fallen, hasn't it?" He asked. The Doctor nodded. "I did it. I wiped them all out, Time Lords and Daleks alike. All of them, dead. To stop the Last Great Time War and to save the entire Universe, destroyed by me. Maybe the worst decision I ever made."

"Doctor, you did what you had to. There was no other way." The Hero said. "It's not your fault. It was the very last conclusion, the only conclusion, the end of Gallifrey itself. It was inevitable. You did what was right."

The Hero left to wherever he lived, to find his TARDIS, which was so heavily modified he sometimes called it a C.U.S.A.T. (Cross-Universal Space-time Astronomic Traveler) This was the beginning of the Hero's journeys throughout time and space.

* * *

**Coming Soon, on December 7, 2013:**

**The first episode of the first season of The Hero:**

**Last of the Hegentrie**


End file.
